A Place for Tears
by Taden G. Norrans
Summary: My home for all the Sad Eater I write. Ch 3. - Why do you always sit? - The gang gets together at Gallows Mansion to hang out and have fun. But Kid is being aloof and it's annoying Liz. Why is he begin a party-pooper. Is he just moody, or does it have to do with something much darker that no one ever saw coming.
1. Crashing Waves

So this is my first attempt at a hurt story. And my first Soul Eater one shot. I'm eager to know what you guys think and if you like it or have requests or ideas, then feel free to send them in. R&amp;R and enjoy.

* * *

The Crashing Wave  


That's how these things worked. She had learned all about this in her classes that he always said she studied too hard for. Waves were a part of almost everything. Waves of light that showed everything we will ever see. The sound waves the echo through our minds long after their sources have faded. Soul wavelengths. And the waves of the ocean.

Oh how she had always loved the ocean. He had taken her there once for Valentine's Day. They both hated the stupid holiday and how silly everyone acted around it so they thought why not go somewhere quiet and let it all blow over.

Some lousy sandwiches from the local deli and a cheap bottle of wine he'd managed to get with a fake ID. They built a fire on the beach and stayed out late talking and looking up at the stars. And listening to the waves.

Ocean waves, she remembered, started miles away. Long before anyone saw them, and over time they grew stronger as they got closer. Then once they got close enough you could see how great and spectacular they really were. A tear fell and landed on her white glove.

When the wave was at its greatest, that is when you could truly see how majestic and powerful it had become from the soft lull in the ocean that you once knew it to be. But all waves no matter how great, crash onto the white sand surf and level out until there's nothing left of them.

This was how it was to become. She knew that. All of her knowledge had brought her to this conclusion but accepting it just wasn't in the bounds of reality.

Just like the ocean waves, she had come to know his soul wave. When they first met, it had been so subtle that day. But ever since it had gained strength. Rolling along with its own unique highs and lows. And she felt them all. She could feel them in her room each night as they slept mere feet apart, with only a thin wall between them. Those waves of his had rocked her to sleep each night and each morning they greeted her with the new day. There had been times when he had to leave for an overnight dealing of some kind and she dreaded those nights and the insomnia that came with them. Although she had never claimed him as her own, she always felt she had some right to those waves of his.

There would have been a time in her life that enjoying some thing as much as she did his waves would have frightened her back behind the walls she built around her heart. But it had been so subtle, so delicate that rather than fear that they might one day be ripped away by his fickle desires, she simply learned to appreciate them for the amazing part they played in her life.

Recently, she had begun to feel his waves get stronger whenever she came near to him. A soft melancholy wave when he was in a sour mood would suddenly change as he spotted her in the lunchroom. It would dive high and low with excitement and intrigue. The first time it had happened, she chalked up to mere happenstance. The next time she took more notice. The third time it was obvious why his soul would jump in such beautiful ways. He was always Mr. Cool. Never let anything show. And he had the perfect poker face. Sad, happy, angry, lonely. You could never tell. But she could, because his soul was what betrayed his face. All the commitment to give nothing away was for not, when she stared at the deep wonder of his soul.

She knew how he felt and prayed each day that he would find the courage to tell her. But not this day, and not this way. Why did his admission of love have to come this way?

She held him in her arms, his face staring up at hers as he spoke the words of his heart and how he longed for only her. His wave growing weaker and weaker as the blood poured from the wound.

His face was smiling and at ease. He looked so beautiful, she thought. This was the man that held her heart with a feather touch and protected it with an iron fist. As she had been knocked away, he had skillfully struck the final blow on his own against their adversary. But, had taken the fatal blow intended for her instead. The rain, fell down in heavy drops and mixed with his blood as it ran in a thin line down the side of his mouth.

How could this be real? His wave slowed even more and he reached up to pull her face towards his. Her soft lips met his and for a moment the moisture falling on his face was not the rain, but her tears. As they parted his words slipped out. "I love you Maka. I'll love you till the day I die."

Her words could not find air to push them across her lips. Her heart felt like it had been hours since it last beat. She brought her forehead against his and shut her eyes tight enough to block out everything in the world except him. "I love you Soul."

His lips parted into a grin and a last sigh of breath escaped them. And in that moment, his wave was no more. She felt in the dark for it. Knowing it must be there as it always had been. The warming light that reached into her own soul and made it shine to rival the sun. In his last glorious moment of love for her, his wave had reached its peak. Towering high enough to reach heaven.

She knew she would never sleep again. Not without his wave there to sing her away. Years from, now she would still expect his wave to be waiting there in the hallway where she rounded the corner to his locker, like it always had after class. Maka never visited the beach again in her life. She couldn't stand the sounds of the waves. A reminder of the day his wave had finally crashed.


	2. Soul's Diary

**AN: **So this was an idea that just came to me one day, kind of like the previous story. And I think it'll show a little bit more of the healing rather than just the hurt. Also if anyone has prompt ideas for me, I'd be happy to hear them and give a shot at writing them, since I do enjoy doing this. Or if you think one of the stories needs a continuation, let me know and I'll consider writing a follow up. I'm also looking to do some story prompts tied into songs, so if you have an idea for a song that it's theme would make for a good story then shoot the idea over to me. I just plan on giving it a couple listens and building a short Soul Eater story based on the feel and ideas present in the song. Also, I do not own soul eater. So enjoy.

* * *

Soul's Diary

* * *

Day 1: My therapist thinks it will be good for me to write down my feelings. So here is me, trying this.

* * *

Day 2: Star came to visit today. He yelled for a long time about me just laying around all day then got annoyed and left. Not much else happened today

* * *

Day 3: This time both star and Tsu came over. It was a lot quieter with her there. You could still see the red puffiness around her eyes from crying. They brought food and had me eat with them. I didn't realize it had been the first I'd eaten since . . .

* * *

Day 4: So my therapist was mad at our bi-weekly update and said I needed to write more. Which is stupid but what ever, i'll try. I didn't do much today. Woke up in Maka's room, I've been sleeping there ever since. I like the smell, it's the only comforting thing anymore. I took a shower for about an hour and a half. Just stayed in there, thinking. After that I got ready for my meeting with the therapist. Saw him. He talked, I listened, or pretended to at least. Then he told me about how my journal entries were too short. After that i went home and made some rice, ate it and now I'm just listening to my music in Maka's room. Feeling kind of tired. God i love that smell.

* * *

Day 5: Had the same morning as always, even with writing the days down in this book they all seem to blur together. One thing happened. As I was brushing my teeth I saw her tooth brush still sitting in the little holder. I got mad and smashed the holder but now I regret breaking it. I wish I hadn't. Kid called today and said he would be by to visit tomorrow. Can't say I'm exactly looking forward to that but i guess it's fine. I looked through the photo album that Maka had made of the whole gang, but I had to stop. It's not cool to cry, that's what I always say.

* * *

Day 6: Kid came by and brought Liz and Patty with them. They seemed to be their usually cheery selves and I hated it. How could they act like nothing was even wrong? I ended up getting mad and yelling at Patty so she and Liz left. I felt bad about it afterwards. Kid stayed and talked to me. Mostly just asking how I was and asking if I needed anything. I don't really remember much of what he said. I think he got annoyed that I wasn't responding much, so he left. It was nice to be able to turn the lights off after they left. I've been keeping them off except for when people come around. Actually it reminds me of the time a storm blew through and knocked out the power. Maka and I had built a fort from the couch cushions. We stayed in there all night with a lantern talking. I can still remember how close her face was to mine in that cramped little fort. I wish I had been brave enough to kiss her then . . . I . . . I . . .

* * *

Day 7: Star and Tsu came over again. I asked them to pass on my apology to Kid and the girls. Tsu cleaned up all around the apartment while Star and I played video games and ate sandwiches she made. I could tell he was letting me win. Star said he wanted to go to the mall but I didn't feel much like leaving the house. He made me promise that we would go tomorrow. The three of us watched a movie that evening but Star got called away on a solo assignment for the DWMA. I think Tsu wanted to leave after he left because she was being really fidgety. Then she asked if it was okay that she hug me. I said I don't know but she had already started to come in closer. And by the time I was in her arms it was so warm that I just didn't want to protest it. We hugged for a long time and I didn't even realize but at some point I had begun to cry into her shirt. I hated myself for being so uncool in front of her but she just kept holding me and ran her hand over my hair. Star got back early but we heard him coming and Tsu shut off the tv and placed her hand on my shoulder. When Star asked how our night was, Tsu lied and said we finished the movie and that it was pretty good.

* * *

Day 8: I had my meeting today. The therapist said I was doing good but want's me to try and write more about what I feel rather than just what happens. What does that even mean. But I guess I'll give it a try. After that Star stopped by with Tsu. She stayed behind, saying that she wanted to clean up more while we went out. We went to the mall and ate junk food and got some new games and a few new cloths. Star thinks I should change up my outfit. I don't know. The checkout girl at the cloths story was really nice and Star said afterward that she was "Totally hitting on you dude". I don't know. We got home and as we came in Tsu was pulling something out of the dryer. It was the sheets and comforter from Maka's bed. I ran and grabbed them away from her as fast as I could but it was too late. The smell was already gone. I started to cry right there and I yelled at Tsu a lot. I hated that she had done that. How could she. Tsu started crying while I was yelling at her but I just kept on yelling. She ran off and Star followed her, shaking his head at me. But she should have known not to do that. It was her smell damn it. Now what am I going to do? I left the sheets in the living room and went to lie down on Maka's now bare bed. I realized when I lied down that Tsu hadn't washed the pillow. Thank God. I was so happy. I still had her smell. Well they're not going to take this pillow away.

* * *

Day 9: I managed to get dressed without anyone else provoking me today and got out of the house and went to Star's. He was pretty pissed when he answered the door, but let me in so I could apologize to Tsu. I explained why I got mad and apologized to Tsu and I think she felt bad for doing it cause she started crying and hugging me after I was done. They insisted I stay with them for dinner. Kid, Liz and Patty also came over for dinner. Kid still seemed a little miffed but Liz and Patty said they forgave me. They let me choose what music to put on and we all hung out like we used to. It was going really good until we went to go have dinner and Tsubaki had set out an extra plate. She grabbed it up quick but everyone had either looked down and got quiet or looked at me. We sat down and ate and after a while it seemed like everyone forgot about it. After a while everything died off and the Thompson sisters and Kid headed home. Tsu tried to get me to spend the night there with them but I just couldn't. I really wanted to get back to that pillow at home and smell the beautiful sweat-pea scent.

* * *

Day 10: Nothing much really happened today. I sat around a lot. Going out yesterday had been more exhausting then I thought it would have been.

* * *

Day 11: Lord Death rang up on the bathroom mirror today. He asked how I was and seemed to be apprehensive. I wonder if he thinks I blame him. We didn't talk long but I think he was trying to figure out when I'd be back to the DWMA. Oh God. I don't think I'm ready to go back there yet. I really don't want to go back. Not just because there's so much there that will remind me of her, but also I heard Spirit has come back to work after taking time off like I did. I haven't seen him since the funeral and I'm sure he holds me responsible. I'm just not sure I can face him. Maybe not ever.

* * *

Day 12: My therapist says that I can skip days if there isn't much to write about, so that makes it nice. Blair also was at home when I came back from my meeting. She had said she was giving me space. I'm glad she did, I really don't think I could have handled having her around those first few days. We hugged, but not in the way she usually does where she tries to push my face into her breast to make me get a nose bleed. But a real hug and I could feel her breath catch as she held back tears. I'm glad she's back. We made dinner together and she actually helped clean up afterward. I've never seen her do that in all the time that she's lived with us. I went to Maka's room to lay down and listen to my music, after a while Blair came in as a cat and curled up on me. She told me how much she always liked this room and I agreed with her. We both ended up sleeping in there that night.

* * *

Day 13: Blair got up and left early. I guess while she was gone she got an actually job at Death Bucks as a server. I did good and actually got up before noon and cleaned up the place a little. Good thing I did because Stein and Marie came by to visit. Marie is getting huge, but she said it's not due for another 7 weeks. I wanted to ask Stein how Spirit was doing but couldn't bring myself to do it. Stein did say that Lord Death is going to want me to come back eventually, and probably sooner rather than later. I was afraid of that. I asked him if they'd be wanting me to get a new partner right away, but he said that decision was based solely on me and when I decide. Pretty soon Stein and Marie were headed home. Marie said her pregnancy cravings were getting to her and insisted Stein take her to go get avocados and shrimp. Blair came home around 5 and we had another quiet night in.

* * *

Day 17: The therapist didn't have much to say on our meeting yesterday and suggested moving it to only once a week. And Lord Death called again. This time he did ask when I'd be back. I asked him for another week so I could come back on Monday. He said that was fine and that everyone would be happy to see me come back. I could think of one person who won't be happy to see me come back. Star called after school got out. I guess word traveled fast that I would be back. He demanded we go shopping again for some more new cloths for when I come back. We hit up the same place as last time and the cashier from before wrote her name and number on my receipt but I didn't notice till we got out of the store. Star was giving me a hard time about it when we got back to his house but Tsu pieced together what he was teasing me about and reprimanded him. We did dinner and Tsu talked about how happy she was that I'd be coming back to school. I wanted to tell her how nervous I was about it but I just kept it to myself. After dinner I went home and found Blair already asleep when I got there. As I laid down on Maka's bed it seemed like the pillow had lost a little bit of it's smell, so I set it beside my head and slept with my head on the mattress.

* * *

Day 22: The week passed pretty quickly. I didn't do much, mostly getting ready to go back on Monday. Star, Tsu, and the Thompson sisters came by to hang out since it was the weekend. Kid was busy with something I guess. The girls insisted I try on all my outfits so they could choose what they liked best. We laughed and joked and Star made a bunch of jokes about installing a cat walk in the apartment so we could make it a weekly thing. What a jerk. But all in all it was an okay day. Everybody left when it started getting dark. It actually felt pretty lonely after they left. It made me realize just how much their visits meant. It would be good to go back and be around them all day again. But what about that empty spot where she used to be? What would happen there? I don't know and I'm scared of going forward cause I'm just not sure I know how. That's all for today I guess.

* * *

Day 23: Well today was the last day before I go back. I actually got up early. Close to the time I'll be needing to get up to go to school. It's just so hard to find something to do when I'm awake. There's so much time during the day when I wake up early and when I don't have something to do I start thinking about her. I think that's why I've been sleeping so much. This morning I went for a walk to try and keep my mind occupied. But everywhere I went I kept remembering of all the times we spent together in this city. Most of the places were just difficult to see. The coffee shop we used to stop at when we were early getting to school. The basketball court were we'd meet up with everyone to play. But the worst was the book shop over on May St. were she would always tug on my arm to drag me in so she could look at the new books. As I passed it I could almost swear I felt my arm get pulled towards it. And as I felt it I could feel something in my chest start to slip apart and splinter. I hate that I did it but I started crying right there on the side walk. I pulled my hat over my eyes as I saw Star and Tsu coming from up the street. I know they could still see them streaming down my cheeks but I couldn't bring myself to stop. I barely saw Tsu motion for Star to go on ahead. As he walked by, he silently put his hand on my shoulder for a moment then patted me on the back and kept going. Tsu said "let's go sit down" so we went to the near by park and sat on the benches there. I told Tsubaki I didn't think I could do go back anymore. Tsu took my hand and said "I'm not very good with this but all of us are here to help you. If you think you're going to fall, we'll all be here to help hold you up." Then she held me again like the last time only this time I embraced her back. I don't know how long we were there but suddenly I felt another hand on my back. I wiped the tears from my eyes and turned to see Star. And behind him were Liz, Patty and Kid. They all reached out and set their hands on me. I took some time to calm down and the told them how glad I was that they were here for me, and that's when I realized that with their help I just might be able to make it through this.


	3. Why do you always sit?

Why do you always sit?

* * *

Hey everyone, this was inspired by a story i read quite a while ago. I wish i could give credit to the person for the idea but i can't recall which story it was. It offers what i think is an alternative often unconsidered side of our favorite shinigami. Anyways, I hope you enjoy and review. I do not own Soul eater or any of it's characters.

* * *

"Why do you always sit Kid?" Liz asked, leaning away from the tangled mess of people playing twister in the middle of the cleared great room of Gallows mansion.

This Saturday the whole gang had elected Kids and the Thompsons to host their weekly get together. The night had been fun. Snacks, drinks, and karaoke. Games of hide and seek in the dark around the enormous house. Now they were all enjoying a good game of twister. All except Kid, who Liz had noticed, had been his usually brooding self and only slightly neglecting his guests by not partaking in the merriment.

"I couldn't possibly be pulled into a situation where I might have to adopt an asymmetrical pose for minutes on end." Kid replied nonchalantly as if the insanity he had just spoken was not exactly that. "Besides, I am content, to simply sit and watch you all enjoy yourself."

"Geez Kid, you can be such an old man sometimes." Liz said, followed by a witty remark from Black*star that garnered many laughs from the group. Kid had not heard the snide remarks Black*star had made. He was already lost in thought.

_"Old man indeed. Oh Liz, if only you knew."_Kid's eyes glazed over slightly as he nestled easily into his favorite chair. His shoulders slumped and the muscles in his back eased as the familiar cushiness of the perfectly symmetrical high backed chair embraced him. _"Perhaps I am on old man."_ He thought to himself as he pondered his enjoyment of this rather mundane object he rested in. Kid enjoyed the simple things in life. A comfy chair, a warm fire, a game of chess. Even though it was impossible to win when he played symmetrically. _"This chair"_ he mused, it had been his for longer than he'd know the Thompson sisters. Longer than they or Soul or even Tsubaki, the eldest of the group, had been alive.

The chair had been a gift from his father some hundred and fifty odd years ago, for Kid's five hundred and thirty seventh birthday. Kid thought about his birthday. It would be 3 weeks from Tuesday. _"690" _the thought of it weighed heavy on him for a moment and then passed. Ten years from then he would hit the big seven zero zero. _"Ugh, why did it have to be seven? Why not eight?" _Then Kid thought about where he might be on his eight hundredth birthday. Perhaps right here, enjoying his favorite chair. Certainly none of these friends would be around to see it. For all Black*star's claims to god-ship, he would soon be taken under by the unceasing march of time. Soul and Maka would grow old together in front of him. Kid knew. He had seen enough relationships blossom from adolescents to know which ones would be unique and hold strong until the end. Even if they themselves didn't realize it and still refused to acknowledge it, Kid knew that they would eventually profess their love, get married, start a family, watch their children grow, adore their grandchildren, and eventually die.

The Thompson sisters would also live out their lives as he sat and watched from his chair. For all the bad manners and crassness from their upbringing, Kid really was quite fond of the two. Liz especially. Headstrong and confident but only to hide the ignorance of her youth. She possessed a vigor that impressed him, and under layers of false bravado a pure and kind heart that cared deeply for others. He was sure that caring nature of hers also reached towards him. After all, he's been alive a long time and new all the signs well. He had come to know himself well in these six hundred and eighty nine years also. He knew that part of him longed to build something more with her. Not just because he found her beautiful, but also to share in her life and have her share in his. A simple reach out to her is all he would need to muster, he was sure of it. A light touch that lingered on the back of her hand just a second long enough, or a gaze held just right in the hall before wishing her sweet dreams. That's all it would take and she would be his. She already loved him, this he also knew. Their love would grow by leaps and bounds. The image of their wedding flickered into his mind. _"How gorgeous Liz would look in a wedding dress" _he thought. Other dreams filled his head. Liz asleep and curled into his arms on the couch on a snowy night beside the window he knew she loved to look out. Her hair falling over his face as she lay over him in bed, staring up into those soothing green eyes of hers. Seeing her sleep at his side in that same bed as the moonlight washed over her.

He shifted slightly in his chair, made suddenly uncomfortable by the new feelings of possible things to come clashing with the old familiar feeling of his chair and watching as the world passed. Kid cursed his analytic mind. He knew without any deliberation as happy as his dreams might seem, they would ultimately lead to despair for them both. He would continue on living long after she would cease to be, and the memory of what they had would torment him. _"Better to have loved then lost, indeed" _he though in a sudden bitterness that he did not often embrace. He was angry for a moment. Angry at the way this world forced him to live. A tear rolled down Kid's cheek.

"Are you okay Kid?" Liz asked looking over at him and speaking with the voice of an angel. It was the voice of concern for someone she loved.

Kid could see only her. He sat in his chair, she knelt on the ground and around them swirled darkness.

"I'm fine." Kid said, "Just dust in my eye is all."

"Oh, okay" She said, now turning away from him. As she did, the room seemed to morph back into reality. She was kneeling there flicking the spinner and directing the others as they played.

Kid wiped the tear from his face and looked down at it solemnly. He leaned back into his chair once more and looked out at his friends. Smiling and laughing. Kid began to think of how little time they truly took up in his life. Seconds really. Mere blinks. Kid closed his eyes and when he opened them Tsubaki and Black*star were gone. When he opened them again after closing them Soul had vanished from the room. Kid strained now to keep his eyes open as he looked at the three who still remained. But eventually he blinked and as he did Maka and Patty were no more. Only Liz remained. He watched her intensely, trying to take in all that he could. Every sweep of her hair and every smooth curve of her face. She looked back at him from where he sat. A sadness in her eyes, as if knowing that she would soon be gone. The room had grown steadily darker and now was only bright enough for them to see each other and nothing else. She held him in her eyes but did not speak, or move, or blink.

Kid couldn't take it. He dropped his head and looked at his feet, which were almost consumed by shadows. The shiny tops of his shoes were soon dotted with wet droplets. He spoke, no, whispered in a way that wasn't a command, but a plea. A last wish of a dying man who could never die.

"Don't leave . . ."

"Kid, why do you always sit?" her voice echoed softly through his mind.

As he slowly brought his head up, it became apparent that Liz was no longer there. Kid rested his elbows on his knees and held his head under his hands. In the darkness he sat, the chair, no longer comfortable, but simply there.

* * *

Well I really enjoyed writing this. Hopefully you all enjoyed reading. I would love to hear what you thought of it so please leave a review. I really struggled with how I wanted to end this story because I had a good alternate ending but it didn't really fit with the theme of these story sets, so this is the ending I decided on.


End file.
